Unexpected!
by Aka no Hikari
Summary: Berteman sama orang sih, udah biasa...tapi kalau berteman sama hantu?/18FEM!27


_**Unexpected!**_

_**Akira Amano **_

_**Story by mine **_

_**Rated T **_

_**OOC, OOT, typos **_

Malam yang sangat sunyi dan sepi, membuat Kota Jakarta yang tadinya rame sekarang udah hampir kosong melompong. Masih ada beberapa warung yang nekat buka dengan pemiliknya yang tertidur pulas.

"Mukuro sialan! Ngajak kerja kelompok sih jauh-jauh! Nyampe rumah Dino, lagi! Gak tau apa rumah Dino tuh dimana?! Terus gue di telantarin gini aja! Janjinya mau nganterin pake motor! Awas tuh anak, besok ketemu gue kirim dia ke lubang kuburnya lebih cepet!" Gerutu seorang remaja berambut Raven dengan tas slempang hitam miliknya yang setia menemani. Hibari Kyoya.

Mulutnya tampak menggumamkan sesuatu. Yang pasti itu adalah gerutuan-gerutuan dan umpatannya untuk 'si nanas' atau biasa dipanggil Mukuro Rokudo sama teman-teman satu kampusnya. Ia menyesal karena nurut-nurut aja sama Mukuro tampa ambil keputusan terlebih dahulu, akhir-akhirnya jadi begini. Sengsara.

Sebenarnya tugas ngetik yang jadi sumber utama masalah juga belum selesai. Gara-gara si nanas itu –Mukuro –seenak jidatnya nerima tantangan dari Yamamoto buat duel basket. Padahal kelompok Hibari sendiri ada lima orang, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dino, Mukuro ditambah dirinya sendiri. Gokudera sudah mengerjakan setengahnya. Dan sekarang giliran mereka yang mengerjakannya. Tapi jadinya malah begini. Hanya menambah stress Hibari.

Malam itu malam yang agak dingin memang. Ditambah lagi jalanan sepi nan gelap ini. Hibari sih belaga woles aja, lagipula kos Hibari deket ini. Gak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Hibari gak percaya hal-hal takhayul kaya setan, hantu, roh, supernatural, dan lain-lain.

Selama nyawa masih ada, selama dompet masih penuh, dan selama tas masih aman. Gak ada yang Hibari takutkan! Oke, kecuali kalo hal-hal yang disebutkan diatas jadinya opposite.

"Duh, dingin banget..." Hibari menggaruk tengkuknya, angin malam kembali berhembus.

Oh iya, satu lagi. Sebenarnya Mukuro udah nawarin buat nginep dirumahnya. Kalo keadaannya normal sih, Hibari oke-oke aja. Tapi, udah ada Chrome –adek Mukuro – yang suka nonton drama korea malem-malem, berisik lagi –entah kenapa Mukuro bisa tidur nyenyak –terus papanya Mukuro, om Daemon yang suka masak aneh-aneh –yang jelas gak bisa dimakan –terus suka grepe-grepe. Tentu saja Hibari langsung menolak mentah-mentah.

Hibari trauma. Pernah waktu ia menginap buat ngurusin presentasi buat di depan kelas yang lagi-lagi sama Mukuro. Begitu malemnya, Chrome sibuk ber-fangirling ria didepan tivi, terus sarapan paginya juga 'Ikan panggang saos semangka'. Hibari dateng ke kampus dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan.

Bukan Cuma itu aja, kamar Mukuro juga gak bisa dibilang 'layak'. Ada kutang bertebaran dimana-mana, bahkan bungkus mi cup yang belom di buang juga ada dan nongkrong di depan pintu. Hibari gak tahu udah berapa lama, yang jelas udah lebih dari seminggu!

#

"Serius lu gak mau nginep?" Tanya Mukuro sambil ngangkat alisnya. Hibari langsung geleng-geleng disko.

"Enggak!" Balas Hibari singkat, namun penuh penekanan.

"Yakin? Kalo ada apa-apa gue gak tanggung, lho!"

"Bodo, ah." Itulah percakapan terakhir antara ia dan Mukuro.

Semakin lama anginnya semakin kencang dan dingin. Tapi Hibari yang orangnya cuek itu jalan aja terus, gak peduli mau apa, yang penting nyampe kos-kosan karena bisa-bisa di damprat ibu kos. Sekarang udah hampir jam setengah dua belas. Dia harus bergegas.

CTAS! Tas slempang Hibari putus. Menyebabkan emosi Hibari yang tadi masih stabil mulai naik. Ia pun terpaksa mengangkatnya. Tangan Hibari mulai pegel karena main basket tadi, di tambah lagi isinya berat banget dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah yang numpuk.

Tiba-tiba bau busuk tercium. Hibari juga jadi merinding gak karuan. Hibari tau banget feeling ini, pasti ada yang di belakanglah, nyengir lah, bahkan sampe ngikutin. Hibari kaga peduli. Jalan aja, setan ini bukan maling.

"_Kenalan, yuk." _

Hibari tetep jalan aja terus. Bodo amat dah ama tuh setan. Paling yang ada nyengir, mukanya serem, gigi tajem-tajem, terus muka pucet atau ancur. yaoming please! Itu sudah terlalu mainstream!

"_Kenalan, yuk!" _

Hibari tetap berjalan, berlaga biasa kaya tadi, tapi yang manggil-manggil itu masih aja nyolot minta kenalan.

"_Jadi orang kok sombong, sih?! Kenalan, yuk!" _

'Nyolot amat nih setan, ya?' batin Hibari mulai kesel karena dipanggil-panggil. 'Oke deh, kalo dia macem-macem, lari aja! Kagak peduli ada yang liat apa kagak! Gue lupa bawa tonfa gue hari ini!'

"Nih, nih! Nama gue Hibari Kyoya! Mahasiswa! Umur 19 tahun! Pendidikannya Namimori University! Puas, lo?!" oke deh, kayanya Hibari udah gak care lagi, dengan kedua mata tertutup rapat, dia teriak lantang-lantang, dia udah gak peduli lagi yang penting pulang ke kos-kosan.

"_Eh, kalo kenalan buka dong matanya!" _

"Gak mau! Lo pasti setan serem, rambut item-item, pake baju daster, mata berdarahlah, apalah-apalah!" cerocos Hibari dengan penuh penekanan.

"_Liat dulu, dong! Kata hantu-hantu lain, aku tuh gak serem!" _

'Alah, nih setan gak jaman amat yah ngomongnya pake bahasa baku?' batin Hibari masih dengan mata tertutup rapet-rapet –kalo perlu dilem –

"Gak percaya!" Hibari tetep ngotot. Tapi tetep jaga image, nadanya dibuat-buat gitu.

"_Makanya dibuka dong matanya!" _

'Nyolot amat nih setan, ya?' batin Hibari lagi. Akhirnya dia –terpaksa –membuka kedua matanya. Dan, di depannya ada seorang gadis, eh ralat sehantu gadis berambut coklat panjang. Tetapi wajahnya pucat, bajunya juga baju biasa. Bukan daster yang biasa dipake kuntilanak itu, lho. Dan anehnya, kan biasa hantu tuh hitam-hitam rambutnya, ini kok coklat?

"Lho? Mana setannya? Dan lo siapa? Ngusilin gue, lu? Pergi sana!" usir Hibari.

"_Orang mau kenalan doang, kok! Aku tuh gak punya temen, tau! Setiap kali ada orang yang lewat, mereka udah kabur duluan!"_ jelas hantu itu berdecak kesal.

"Ya-ya udah, nama situ siapa?"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada..." jawab hantu itu sedikit parau.

"Oh gitu. Kok kayak nama orang aja sih?" tanya Hibari penasaran. Baru pertama kali dia liat hantu cantik, imut, kawaii, dan pendek cebol begini.

"Aku kan gak kayak temen-temen." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ya udah, gue pulang dulu." Hibari pun berbelok ke tikungan.

#

Malam ini. Lagi-lagi, sendirian. Pas malam Jumat Kliwon. Hibari mengendarai motornya melewati jalan waktu itu pas dia ketemu sama hantu paling sopan –Sawada Tsunayoshi –. Entah kenapa, dia sendiri bingung, kok mau temenan sama hantu.

"Oi...Tsunayoshi...aku tau kamu ada di belakang...berat, nih..." lirih Hibari.

"_Eh? Berat, ya? Hehehe, maaf deh!"_ Seorang –eh salah! Sehantu! Gadis coklat bernama Tsunayoshi Sawada terkekeh pelan.

"Turun, sana."

"_Eh, gak boleh ikut, ya?" _

"Boleh aja sih, tapi nanti kalo tugas di meja belajar udah selesai." Hibari berusaha fokus ke depan. Soalnya gak mau kena resiko nabrak tiang listrik atau jatoh dari motor gara-gara polisi tidur yang banyaakk bangeet! Nanti mau ditaroh mana imagenya sebagai 'Murid paling garang se-Namimori University'? bisa-bisa nanti ada headline tulisannya gini: 'Mati konyol, nabrak tiang listrik.' Oke, lebay.

"_Nanti itu kapan?"_ tanya Tsunayoshi lagi, Hibari facepalm sambil ngebatin: 'Ini hantu satu kepo banget, sih.'

"Boleh kapan aja, kok. Boleh pagi, siang, malem, yang penting kamu gak ganggu."

"_Kenapa gaya bicara Hibari ganti? Mau ganti image, ya?" _

"Duh, kok kamu jadi hantu kepo amat, sih? Dikit-dikit nanya, dikit-dikit nanya." Protes Hibari yang udah mulai kesel.

"Kepo itu apaan, sih?"

Haduh, rasanya Hibari mau headbang sekarang juga. Tapi juga gak mau kena resiko mati, nanti malah semakin di tanya-tanyain sama nih hantu.

"Oi, Tsunayoshi...kamu matinya kapan?" Tanya Hibari. Sang hantu terdiam sejenak.

"Udah lama...kalo gak salah, dulu kota ini namanya Batavia!"

'Buset?! Dari tahun 1945?! Pantesan ini hantu beda banget sama hantu jaman sekarang! Alay-alay kaya nanas gajelas dikampus!' batin Hibari.

"Eh, Hibari. Bukannya kos kamu yang belok ke sana?" Hibari baru nyadar.

'Dafuk! Kelewatan!'

#

"Yo! Udah selesai, belom?" Mukuro menepuk pundak Hibari yang lagi sibuk-sibuknya baca novel di dalam kelas.

"Siapa lo. SKSD banget." Balas Hibari dingin. "Jangan marah dong, bro! Gue sibuk!" timpal Mukuro.

"What? Sibuk? _Sorry sorry to say!_ Lo tuh tiap hari kerjaannya Cuma update status, nge-tweet, baca komik, terus berfangirling ria sama si Chrome!" omel Hibari. Memang gitu kenyataannya, tiap kali periksa twitter, facebook, atau yahoo. Pasti ada 7 update-an baru dari Mukuro. Udah huruf sama nomor atau simbol gak ada bedanya lagi.

"Lho? Kok tau?"

"Yo! Pagi-pagi udah ribut? Lo bawa tugasnya gak, Ri?" Yamamoto langsung ikut join. Hibari tanpa ngomong apa-apa langsung mengambil sesuatu dari tas slempangnya –udah dibetulin tentunya –dan mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas tebel.

"Nih. Sisanya lo aja yang urus. Gue capek! Udah ah, gue mau ke perpustakaan dulu mau tidur." Hibari berjalan keluar ruangan. Bodo amat sama dosen, skripsi itu juga. Hari ini juga, Hibari berniat buat nyantai!

.

Hibari memasuki ruangan ber-AC itu. Sepi. Bagus. Artinya dia bisa tidur-tiduran disini sementara murid-murid lain lagi sengsara dalam neraka bernama 'kelas'. Hibari mengambil satu jilid novel kemudian merebahkan dirinya ke sofa coklat panjang di tengah ruangan, lalu mengambil satu botol Cola dan meletakkan beberapa rupiah di atas meja pengurus. Ah, coba bayangin, AC + Tiduran + minuman dingin. Mantap.

Hibari kemudian membuka satu per satu halaman novel. Sambil menyeruput colanya.

"_Wah, aku baru tau lho! Ada ruangan seenak ini!"_ terdengar suara orang lain. Hibari udah tau. Itu pasti Tsunayoshi.

"Ngapain, kamu? Kamu kan hantu. Kok bisa masuk ke sini?" tanya Hibari kebingungan. Jujur. Hibari suka lupa kalo si Tsunayoshi ini hantu tulen, padahal dia gak jauh beda sama manusia asli.

"_Hehehe...kan sekarang tahun 2013, hantu juga punya UUD, dong!" _

'Hantu aneh...' batin Hibari. Diam-diam ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aneh banget, sih. Masa sampe ada UUD segala?" tanya Hibari lagi.

"_Gak tau."_ Jawab Tsunayoshi singkat.

"Lho kok gak tau? Kamu kan juga hantu!" timpal Hibari masang muka bingung.

"_Emang aku hapalin? Enggak, lah!"_ Tsunayoshi menggembungkan kedua pipi pucatnya. Bikin makin –Henggghh.

"Kamu lucu banget, sih. Aku gak percaya kalo kamu tuh hantu." Ujar Hibari sambil membaca bukunya.

"_Eh?"_ wajah pucatnya kini terlihat sedikit goresan merah muda.

'Mungkin kalo dia masih hidup gue pacarin aja kali...' batin Hibari. 'Tapi nanti gue dikirain pedofil...pendek banget dia.' Batin Hibari lagi. Emang sih, tinggi Tsunayoshi Cuma sepantaran punggung Hibari, itu pun dia melayang, gimana kalo enggak?

"Tsunayoshi, coba kamu inget-inget. Umur kamu sebelum mati itu berapa." Pinta Hibari. Tsunayoshi memasang tampak berpikir.

"_Baru umur 16 tahun."_ Ujar Tsunayoshi lirih.

"Duh sayang banget. Kenapa kamu bisa meninggal?" tanya Hibari lagi. Tsunayoshi menengok kanan-kiri.

"_Waktu itu sahabatku yang namanya Yuni, dia ngajak aku ke dalem hutan...buat main...ya udah, karena dia teman satu-satunya, aku turutin aja. Pas aku mau balik, dia nusuk aku pake pisau dan aku pun meninggal!"_ cerita Tsunayoshi dengan –senyum merekah di wajah. Hah?

"Ko-Kok malah senyum? Jelas-jelas kamu meninggalnya tuh tragis banget!" timpal Hibari.

"_Sekarang kan ada Hibari...aku gak kesepian lagi."_ Tsunayoshi menggenggam tangan besar Hibari. Dingin.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Hibari menghela nafas perlahan kemudian menatap mata caramel pucat itu.

"Aku tahu kok perasaanmu. Tapi dunia kita beda, Tsunayoshi." Lirih Hibari. Wajah Tsunayoshi menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"Kamu arwah. Aku ini manusia. Inget?" tanya Hibari lagi. Tsunayoshi Cuma menunduk.

"...Tapi aku suka sama Hibari..." Hibari kicep.

'Waduh...gawat...tapi gue juga suka sama dia, sih.' Batin Hibari.

"Nih...dengerin Tsunayoshi. Se-sebenernya sih...aku juga sama, kok –" Hibari menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya lagi. "Tapi yah...kayak yang kamu liat, kita itu beda."

"...ngg..." Tsunayoshi terisak.

"Jangan nangis, deh. Gini aja, nanti kalo aku mati kamu tunggu aja aku." Hibur Hibari. Tsunayoshi mengangguk.

"Kalo gitu...sayonara, Hibari..." Perlahan-lahan, Tsunayoshi menghilang. Yah, meskipun masih nangis.

"..."

'woy, tadi gue ngomong apa ke dia?' batin Hibari dengan wajah pucat.

終わり

Heh...apa sih yang daku tulis ini?! Gara-gara terinspirasi novel yang baru dibeli kemaren! Jadi buat cerita gaje gini xD aduh...gile, ini cerita bingung pengen dibuat judul apa. Jadi...rada-rada gak nyambung judulnya! Ahahahahaha!#dikroyok.

オマケ

Hibari lagi asik-asiknya jalan dengan menenteng sekantung plastik penuh mi instan. Biasalah, anak kos gituh. Dengan head set di kepalanya, dia bersenandung kecil.

PING! Handphone Blak-beri punya Hibari bunyi. Ternyata dari Mukuro yang nge-PING!nya gile! Tak terhingga! Sangking asyiknya BBM-an, dia gak lihat truk dari arah berlawanan.

"Dek! Awas, dek!" teriak seorang pedagang kaki lima dengan logat jawanya yang kental. Tapi, terlambat. Lagian mana Hibari denger?

BRAAK –!

.

Hibari membuka matanya. Seperti biasa, ada dikamar kosnya. Tapi dia merasa ada yang janggal. Kenapa barang-barangnya di kardusin? Terus dia melongok ke depan. Ternyata udah pagi. Dan disana dia bisa liat, kedua kakaknya yang super nyebelin Cuma pasang tampang berduka. Dan juga keempat kawannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dino, Mukuro sibuk bantu-bantu ngangkatin sesuatu.

Yang bikin Hibari makin bingung, kenapa tubuhnya terasa kaku? Terus mukanya pucet banget.

'Jangan-jangan...' batin Hibari.

'Kenapa gue matinya sekarang?!'

_**This is the real End.**_


End file.
